A New Avenger for the New Avengers
by Tubagirl2007
Summary: Takes place during the movie, including all avengers and an o/c of mine. Clint has a sister, and she also has been trained by S.H.I.E.L.D. What will happen when she encounters the members of the Avengers Initiative and Loki?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the first chapter to my third story, Avengers, a New Avenger for the New Avengers (Working title). This is going to be different then my other two stories in the fact that I'm inserting a character into the movie. Some of the dialogue will be off, so I apologize now. Here is the first chapter, enjoy:**

* * *

I blamed myself for what had happened. We, Clint and I, had talked earlier about the tessaract, but I never thought about sharing that information with Coulson. Now, Clint was "compromised" as Coulson had put it. Natasha was going to be furious when Couslon told her.

After the compound collapsed, and Clint had left with Loki, I headed to the range, grabbing both my bow and guns. This was one of the ways that Clint taught me to control my anger, but it only worked so well. I just hoped that this time it would work.

After spending an hour at the range with my anger still high, Director Fury contacted me.

"Agent Barton, your assistance is required."

"what do you want, Fury?" Te only reason I could even get away with how I was talking to him was because he had known me since I was a child. He oversaw my training until he found Clint.

"we need you to talk to the Captain."

I fired my bow at another target, hitting where the eye would be. "Why can't you do that?"

"It would be better coming from you, Barton."

"No, Fury. I refuse to be your lap dog. Go talk to him yourself. " I heard the door open behind Based in the stride, it was Fury.

"Are you refusing an order, Agent?"

"I didn't hear any orders given, Director." I let loose another arrow, then rapidly pulled out one of the pistols and shot right next to the arrow. If he was going to pull rank with me, I might as well be sarcastic about it.

I turned around to face him, arms crossed. Fury took one look at my expression, scoffed and left. I went back to firing at targets.

After another hour of firing at now disintegrated targets. I went back to my room aboard the Helicarrier. Unlike Clint, I liked having more then my bow and clothes. Granted, I had very little, but I did have stuff that I could call my own. Most of it was books, but I had discovered long ago that books helped me stay calm. When Maria found out, she began to get me books whenever she could.

Maria found me here almost two hours later. "Hey, Melody. Fury is on board, just thought I'd let you know."

"Thanks." I went back to reading. I really didn't want to deal with Fury at the moment. I guess I blamed him for what happened to Clint.

THe next thing I knew, it was morning. I quickly dressed into comfortable clothes, then headed to the bridge. I tried to go as slowly as possible, simply because I don't like boats and we were currently in the water.

On my way to the bridge, I ran into Maria.

"agent Barton. Your presence is requested on deck."

"Okay, Agent Hill." Protocol demanded that if another Agent or Director Fury addressed me as agent, I address them that way as well. I'm typically not one for protocol, but with Maria, I make an exception.

I quickly made my way to the deck, knowing that I could use the fresh air. When I got there, I saw Natasha with Dr. Banner and the Captain. Dr. Banner and the Captain were talking, so I walked over to Natasha.

"Hey, Melody," she said before I could get near her.

"hey, Nat. I see Fury got you to talk to the Captain."

"Nope," she replied as she pulled me into an unexpected hug. "I talked to Banner. Fury talked to Rogers."

"Then who talked to Stark?"

"Coulson," we said at the same time. We looked over at the two men, and saw them still talking.

"Gentlemen, you might was to come inside. It's about to get hard to breathe."

"What? Is this a submarine?" The captain asked.

"Oh, that's smart. They want to put me into a submerged tube," Banner said sarcastically.

Nat just smiled at them. Then, the engines started to rise out of the water.

"Oh, no. This is much worse."

Nat just continued to smile at them/ "This way, please.

I was waiting for them in the corridor. I saw Nat leading them tio me to "escort" them to the bridge where Fury was waiting.

Banner started a discussion with Nat over something when they neared me.

"Pardon me, Doctor. I'd like you gentlemen to meet Agent Melody Barton."

"Barton?" The Captain asked. "Are you related to Barton?"

"Yes. He is my brother."

"I'm sorry, Ma'am."

"We'll get him back. I know we will."

The Captain reached out to touch me in what I'm sure was supposed to be a reassuring manner, but before he could, we arrived at the Bridge.

Fury greeted Doctor Banner and the Captain and explained why they were brought here. He asked the Doctor if he could locate the tessaract and the good doctor agreed to help. But before Nat could show him to the lab, another agent located Loki.

"Where is he?" I demanded.

"In Germany."

Nat took off towards the jets, Captain America close behind her.

"Agent Barton," Fury began.

"Listen, Fury, I don't care, I'm going to get Loki and make him release Clint if it's the last thing I do.


	2. Chapter 2

I managed to catch up to Nat and the Captain before they left the hanger.

"Strap in, everyone. Captain, get us out of here," she told the pilot. She turned around and saw me. "Did Fury-"

"Fury can't stop me from helping my brother," I told her. Nat nodded her approval and took a seat in the front of the jet. I went to the back, where the Captain happened to be sitting.

"Agent Barton, I-"

"Melody, please," I interrupted. "Agent Barton is my brother." I gave him a small smile, letting him know I was only teasing.

"Melody, then. How long have you been an agent of Shield?"

"Since I was a child. Fury found me living on the streets after my parents died. Clint had left long before then. Fury made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

"Ag, so you had a past you wished to forget then?"

"No," I said with a laugh. "He offered me a place to stay with a warm bed and plenty of food to eat. As a child, it was literally an offer I couldn't refuse."

He laughed, a deep, hearty laugh. "I see what you mean. It sounds like it was a pretty good offer."

"It was," I admitted. "Fury began training me, and then, when I was thirteen, Shield found Clint, when he was about twenty-one, I think. Clint became an agent, and then oversaw the rest of my training. Not like there was much he could teach me that Shield hadn't already, but being with my brother after not seeing him for seven almost eight years, well, it was pretty great." The entire time I was talking, the Captain was smiling at me. Not a fake, I- wished- you- would- just- stop- talking- smile, but a real, genuine smile. "How are you adjusting to the twenty-first century, Captain?"

"Steve, please. It's only proper if you are allowing me to address you by your given name."

"If you wish, Capt- I mean Steve." I couldn't help the blush I could feel rising to my cheeks.

"We're almost there," Nat interrupted my thoughts and our conversation. "Be ready. Who knows how this will end."

We were approaching when we saw a crowd of people quickly exiting the museum.

"Anyone have eyes on Loki?" Nat asked, having returned to the cockpit of the jet. I moved up to be able to look out the window.

"No- Wait! There he is! He just came out!" I replied, trying not to shout in the confined space of the cockpit.

"I see him, or them?" Steve quizzically said.

"Captain, he's about to blast that man!" I couldn't help but shout.

I felt the landing door open, and turned around just in time to see Steve jumping out.

"Melody! Don't you even-" Nat started to say to me.

"Too late. he doesn't know anything about Loki!" I jumped, only thinking of how I could stop Loki before anyone got hurt.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing."

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki chuckled. As quietly as I could, I reached for my gun.

"I'm not the one out of time."

Suddenly, Nat dropped the jet into the view of Loki.

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." Loki looked at the jet, then fired a blue blast from his scepter, Nat dodging barely in time. I fired a shot in Loki's direction, but he dodged it. Steve threw his shield, only to have Loki swat it away like it was an annoying fly. Steve was trying to box him, it looked like, when Loki managed to knock Steve over, putting the scepter to his head

"Kneel."

"Not today!" Steve shouts. He flips over and knocks Loki to the ground. Loki glanced up at the sky, causing Steve to also. I quickly glanced, not wanting anything to happen with Loki while we weren't watching, when Iron Man "landed" near us.

"Make your move, reindeer games," Tony taunted Loki. Loki sat back, and surrendered. It didn't take long to get him into the jet and leave Germany.

"Good job out there, Melody," Steve said to me as he passed by me. Tony must have over heard him, because he turned around and took notice of me for the first time.

"Who is this beauty? No relation to Ms. Romanoff, I hope."

"Stark! Leave her alone or so help me!"

I walked over to where Loki was sitting, silent as a graveyard, which, when you think about it, isn't really that quiet.

"Hello, Loki. My name is Melody Barton, and I have just one question for you. Where is my brother?"

Instead of answering me, Loki just grinned. He looked at me with a glint in his eyes that could only be described as sadistic.

Tony and Steve were whispering in one area of the ship, while Nat seemingly held a one sided conversation with herself but was most likely talking to Fury. We had flown into a storm whilst leaving Germany. When lightning rattled the jet, Steve and Tony noticed Loki looking nervous.

"What's the matter? Scared of a little lightning?" Steve said to Loki.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows."

A blinding light seemed to hit the ship, causing everyone to stumble, except me. I fell flat on my face. Suddenly, the landing ramp opened, revealing a man in out of date clothing and armor. Like Dark Ages out of date. He grabbed Loki, and then flew out of the jet. Tony and Steve just looked at each other before Tony put his Iron Man helmet. I saw him talking to Steve and Nat, but I couldn't hear what was being said. The wind was howling in my ears and blowing my hair out of it's pony tail.

"Captain," I could finally hear again! "These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods," I heard Nat say to Steve.

"There's only one God, Ma'am, and I'm pretty sure He doesn't dress like that."

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Steve believed in God? It was one of the many things Clint and I never agreed on. I believed in God, and he didn't. It was also why many agents in Shield didn't consider me as good of an agent as Nat. I refused to sleep with any one for the sake of a mission. I refuse to sleep with anyone period. I guess that makes me odd, but if Steve believes in God, maybe he's the same as me in that way.

**A/N: Here's the second chapter. Sorry about throwing in the religious stuff, but that's just how I am. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll begin working on the ****third chapter as soon as possible. Please leave a review, if you don't mind! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for Tony and Steve to return with Loki and Thor.

"I apologize, maiden. I had no intentions of causing you harm."

"It's fine, Thor. I was not seriously hurt. I'm just glad that everyone is okay."

"Everyone besides Tony, you mean," Steve interjected with a slight smile.

"Hey, Spangles, shut up," Tony said.

Steve started towards Tony, But Nat cut in. "Gentlemen, we are almost back. i would prefer if I didn't have to explain to Fury why you're both injured."

"Injured? I haven't touched Rogers yet."

"I'm talking about me hurting you."

I couldn't help but laugh at Tony's expression. Steve only smiled at Nat, then looked at me and started to laugh.

"Great, now you've got Rogers and the beautiful lady laughing at me."

"Indeed, Man of Iron. The lady is beautiful, but I do believe that the Widow would genuinely hurt you. Mayhaps we-"

"Shut it, Goldilocks. I'm not interested in whatever mumbo jumbo you might think is going to happen."

"Gentlemen, as entertaining as this conversation is, we have arrived back at the helicarrier. Thor, Director Fury will direct you on where to place Loki for now. Dr. banner, you'll remember where the lab is, I trust?" I could feel myself slipping into the leader role, taking control like I understood everything that was happening and it didn't affect me. Truth be told, I was all but broken. The only thing keeping me going at this point was the fact that Clint was out there and who knew what Loki did to him.

Steve smiled at me. "Alright, men. Let's listen to the lady. We have a job to do, so lets get it done."

We landed quickly thanks to Nat being, well, Nat. I made sure Thor exited first with Loki to make sure that nothing would happen. Fury met them inside. Coulson was waiting for Tony, which I found odd but didn't say anything about. Nat walked off to who knows where, which left me with Dr. Banner and Steve. I ended up walking between the two of them to the briefing room. Thor soon joined us, but never looked at the screen.

When Fury finished threatening Loki, there was silence in the room.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Dr. Banner interrupted the silence. I looked from the corner I was sitting in and managed to crack a smile.

"Loki's going to play this out," Steve said. Ever the military man, so I really shouldn't have been surprised. "So, Thor,what's his play?"

Thor finally came out of daze to respond to Steve. "He has an army called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

I tried to recall any myths from any culture that may have mentioned creatures like the Chitauri, but none came to mind. So much for being a genius.

"An army? From outer space?" Steve asked in utter disbelief. Not that I could blame him, but in this day and age, nothing really surprised me anymore.

"So he's building another portal. That's what he needs Erik Slevig for." Dr. Banner mused aloud.

"selvig?" Thor questioned.

"He's an astrophysicist." Dr. Banner replied.

"He's a friend."

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours," Nat said. Everyone turned around in surprise except for me. I had seen her enter during Fury's threatening of Loki.

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve couldn't help it. It was part of his training while in the army.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats, you could smell crazy on him."

"I don't care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard, and he's my brother." Anger resounded off of Thor at Dr. Banner's comment.

"He killed eighty people in two days," Nat deadpanned.

"He's adopted." I couldn't help but smirk.

"Iridium. What did they need the iridium for?" Dr. Banner asked. I opened my mouth to answer when Stark walked in with Coulson.

"It's a stabilizing agent." He turned to Coulson while walking and continued their previous conversation. "I'll fly you there. Keep the love alive." He turned back to us. "It means that the portal won't collapse on itself, like it did at Shield." He turned to Thor, a smirk on his face. "No hard feelings, Point Break. You've got a mean swing." He turned back to the rest of us, and continued talking about the iridium. "Also, it means that the portal can open as wide and stay as open as long as Loki wants it to."

He walked over to the bridge of the ship, where Fury would usually be. "Uh, raise the mid-mast, ship the top sails." We all just looked at him. I couldn't believe he was acting this way. "That man is playing Galaga! Thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." He began to mimic Fury and mess with the controls. If looks could kill, Stark would've been dead by Maria's stare. "How does fury do this?" he asked incredulously.

"He turns," Maria said. If you knew her well enough, you could hear the venom in her voice.

"Well, that sounds exhausting.The restof the raw materials, Agent Barton canget his hands on pretty easily. Only major component he still needs is a power source. A high energy density, something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Maria asked him.

"Last night," he said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "The packet? Dr. Selvieg's notes, the Extraction Theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?"

Steve ignored his last comment an asked "does Loki need any particular power source?" I just sat back, observing what was going on.

"He would have to heat the cube to over a hundred and twenty million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb Barrier," Dr. Banner stated.

"Unless Dr. Selvieg has figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony replied to Dr. Banner.

"Well, if he could do that he could achieve Heavy Ion Fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally, somebody that speaks English," Tony walked over to Dr. Banner for a handshake.

"Is that what just happened?" Steve said in utter confusion. I looked at him, a smile playing on my face. While I may not have understood everything that Dr. Banner and Tony had just said, I got the gist of it.

"It's good to meet you, Dr. Banner. You're work on anti-electron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster."

"Thanks." The good doctor looked so embarrassed at Tony's comment.

Fury walked into the bridge. "Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube. I was hoping you might join him." The tone of his voice said that there was no debating this order.

"Let's start with that stick of his. It may be ,apical, but it works a lot like a HYDRA weapon," Steve said.

"You're right, Captain," I said. "Based off of the studies that I have done about the weapons that HYDRA used back in your day, the scepter is very similar." Everyone just turned and looked at me.

"Agent Barton, you've studied HYDRA weaponry?" Fury asked me.

"Sir, after we found the tessaract, I thought it prudent to study what HYDRA had done with it exactly." Fury just stared at me like I was the greatest thing since sliced bread.

"I don't know about the Sceptor being a HYRDA weapon, but it is powered by the cube. And I'd like toknow how Loki used it to turn two ofthe sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys? I do not understand."

"I do! I got that reference!" Steve was so proud of himself. Tony just looked at him and rolled his eyes. I glared at Tony, and he sheepishly smiled.

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked.

"Let's play some," Dr. Banner replied as they left the room.

I looked over a Steve, debating whether or not to ask him about his past, when Nat grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room.

"Can you believe Stark?" she asked me. I stayed silent, realizing that she just wanted to rant. "I'm headed down to Loki's cell. I'm going to see if I can get any information out of him." I nodded. "Are you okay, Mel?"

"I'm fine," I said. All I wanted to do was head to my room and curl up with a good book. Nat just looked at me and then decided to leave. I didn't go with her because I would be of no use to her with Loki.


End file.
